Marines of Ga'Hoole
by Cynder fan
Summary: A marine is pulled into the Owl kingdoms after a near death experience and lands on the Island of Hoole. But when war threatens will he join the Guardians or the Pure Ones
1. Chapter 1

Me- High Guys and Girls.

Soren- So you have returned.

Me- I vowed I would.

Gylfie- And now your using Marines.

Me- Sempre Fi everyone.

Twilight- Yeah, proper soldiers.

Digger- *Thoughtful expression.*

Me- Disclaimer- I don't own any Guardians of Ga'Hoole characters. I only own my own characters. Alex and Aaron belong to Sgt. Sporky.

Everyone- On with the show.

* * *

><p>Loud explosions filled the air to be replace by a low whine as shells howled overhead. Troops huddled down in their landing craft as Japanese shells slammed into the water around them. It was the invasion of Iwo Jima, a small island about 600 miles from the Japanese mainland.<p>

The island was a small dustbowl in the middle of an endless sea. Or at least, this what what Private James Taylor of the USMC (United States Marine Core) thought of what he figured would become his grave. He and his squad huddled low in their landing craft as they were slowly soaked by exploding shells.

Somewhere behind Taylor, someone threw up. He didn't bother to look back and see who. He had enough problems on his mind. He was shaken out of this idol thought by a loud shout from the squad Sergeant.

"DIVE BOMBERS!" He yelled. "Taylor, man the 50."

Taylor stepped forward and climbed up on the metal step at the front of the craft. He pulled back the bolt on the 50 calibre machine gun and turned it towards the sky. He squinted up into the sky and could make out the outline of two small planes. Japanese 'Val' dive bombers.

Taylor opened up on the lead plane with a barrage of stinging lead. The bomber screamed down and released its bomb towards a nearby landing craft. It missed by about 10 yards.

He turned back towards the sky just as the second bomber began its dive, closely tailed by a single American Hellcat fighter. Taylor lined up the 50 cal but couldn't fire because of the Hellcat.

Suddenly the tail of the Val exploded as the Hellcat opened fire. The plane began to tumble down towards Taylor's landing craft. "INCOMING!" He yelled.

The plane slammed into the rear of the landing craft. The impact acted like a catapult, blasting those at the front of the craft, including Taylor, into the water. Those at the back were killed instantly.

All of those thrown into the water were immediately dragged downward by the weight of their equipment. Taylor struggled to pull of his heavy pack and swim to the surface but the strap snagged on his rifle.

He tugged at the strap bit it wouldn't budge. He felt himself fading. He resigned himself to his fate, and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Crashing waves brought Taylor back to consciousness. He was lying in the surf on a beach. Behind him were the remains of his landing craft. A large hole was blown in its rear. Taylor coughed violently, spitting up water and slowly hauled himself to his knees. He coughed again, more water flowing out of his lungs and crawled out of the water onto the sand.<p>

"Am I dead?" He asked himself. He raised a fist and punched himself in the arm. "Nope, not dead." He thought as a small amount of pain ran up his arm. It was then that he noticed how quiet it was. No explosions, no planes, no shouting. Just the sound of the crashing waves. He looked back towards the water. He saw the landing craft and staggered towards it. He looked inside but there was no one in sight, not even a body. The 50 cal and much of its ammunition was still in the craft. He wrenched it off its mounting and picked up the ammunition box.

As he staggered ashore with the heavy weapon he began to look at his surrounding. A thick mist filled the air and concealed everything beyond 40 yards distance. A thin forest covered the area off the beach. He looked up the beach and smiled. There, less than 5 yards away was his rifle. A good, reliable, M1 Garand.

He put the 50 cal down and picked up his rifle. He detached the strap of the M1 and attached it to the 50. He then slung the MG on his back and picked up the rifle. Where ever he was, it was probable Japanese territory. He decided to head of into the thin forest and search for more Marines. Better than just sitting on the beach waiting for a sniper to pick him off. He figured.

As he walked he began to get the feeling he was being watched. He spun around every now and then but there was nothing there. He continued walking. Suddenly a rock materialized out if the mist and upon it was the most enormous bird that Taylor had ever seen. It was easily his height, maybe slightly more.

It was not the birds size that drew his attention, but the shining metal claws that it wore over its talons and the helm it wore. "Okay this is weird." Said Taylor. He peered closely at the bird. It appeared to be an owl.

"I could say the same about you." Said the owl said suddenly.

Taylor jerked in surprise and raised his rifle, pointing it at the owl. "What the hell are you. Where am I? What is all this?" He shouted.

The owl ignored his questions. "I'd recommend you lower your weapon." Said the owl looking at him. The fog swirled slightly and 6 more owls materialized out of fog. They all wore the same claws and helmet.

"You are now, temporarily, our prisoner." Said the first owl.

Taylor thought about shooting the seven owls. He could shoot three or four, but the rest would overwhelm him, and those claws looked mean.

He lowered his weapon. "Fine." He said and slid the rifle into the strap where his collapsable shovel sat on his pack.

"Follow me." Said the owl and turned and walked off. Taylor followed closely. The remaining six owls took formation around him.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked.

"You will see." Said the lead owl.

Taylor peered past the owl. The fog swirled slightly and began to lift. Taylor's mouth dropped open. Ahead of him was the largest tree he had ever seen. There were no words to describe its size. It was enormous.

The lead owl turned his head as he walked and smiled slightly at Taylor's expression. "I see you have never seen the great tree."

"Great is right." Said Taylor in awe. "What is this place."

"That will be explained later." Said the lead owl. You must come quickly. The parliament is in session.

* * *

><p>In the parliament chamber.<p>

"And this is our new design for our metal thrower." Said a great grey owl named Alex standing in the middle of the chamber next to a metal tube mounted on wheels.

"Should we fly for cover." Said a burrowing owl named Dewlap, who was perched in a far corner.

"Dewlap please." Said the king of Ga'hoole, Boron. "Please continue Alex."

"Thank you your majesty." Said Alex with a curt bow. "Now, after last time..." Every owl in the room shuddered at the memory. That attempt resulted in a fire and several weeks in the infirmary for everyone who was to close to the weapon.

Alex continued. "I have improved the mix of the blast powder and made the payload heavier. If this hits anything it will obliterate it." The owls in front of the weapon shifted to the sides. "I would have had this finished sooner if SOMEBODY..." He glared at a Barn owl named Aaron on his left, standing on the far side of the metal thrower. "Hadn't lost my powder and all my notes."

Aaron raised both his wings slightly. "That was an accident." He exclaimed.

"And now I will demonstrate its destructive power. Aaron, the target please."

Aaron produced a large target made of intertwined sticks. He walked over to the side of the room and placed it against one of the walls.

"Stand back." Said Alex taking a position behind the cannon, Aaron stood next to him.

"Ready." Said Aaron.

"Take aim." Said Alex, shifting the weapon slightly.

"FIRE!" They both shouted at the same time and Alex held a candle to the end of the metal tube. There was a loud BANG and a flash of fire. Smoke filled the parliament chamber and rushed out the open hollow entrance. Many of the parliament owls were lying on their backs, coughing and covering their eyes with their wings.

Boron, his mate Barran, Ezylryb and Dewlap were the only four still on their perches. Alex and Aaron were still standing where they had been where had been before firing the weapon. Their pristine feathers were stained black with soot.

A cough from Alex brought everyone back to their senses and the parliament owls who had fallen off their perches hauled themselves back up. "Err..." Boron cleared his throat. "Thank you. But it appears that you have not succeeded yet."

"Err, yes." Said Alex recovering and ushering Aaron out of the room. "We'll get cleaned up then clean up this mess." Boron nodded and the two left the room.

Dewlap then spoke up. "Honestly, those two are going to get us killed."

"Maybe." Said Bubo, the great trees blacksmith. "But that Alex is a genius with metal. I hate to say it but he could even surpass me sooner or later."

Thats when claw steps began to echo down the corridor. Everyone in the room turned towards the hollows entrance. A small group of owls appeared and walked into the parliament chamber. Ezylryb recognized the group immediately. "Soren. What are you and the band doing here?"

The band, plus Ruby, Martin and Otulissa all assembled in front of the parliament, hiding something behind them. Soren spoke. "We found something while we were out on chaw practice."

"What did you find?" Asked Boron. "You have peeked my interest."

Soren stepped aside and revealed Taylor.

"Hi." Said Taylor.

* * *

><p>Me- What do you think.<p>

Otulissa- Please review. Just hit that little button at the bottom and type a nice message and...

Me- *Clamps a hand over Otulissa's beak.* R&R. Will write again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Me- I'm back.

Soren- Finally.

Twilight- What kept you.

Me- I was busy. Anyway, heres chapter 2 enjoy.

Gylfie- Cynderfan does not own any GOG characters, he only owns Taylor.

Soren- Alex and Aaron belong to Sgt. Sporky.

Everyone- ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

><p>Boron peered closely at the creature. "What is this thing." Asked Boron.<p>

"Who are you calling thing?" Asked Taylor incredulously.

"It speaks." Said Dewlap in surprise.

"Yes I do." Said Taylor.

"Where did you find this thing?" Boron asked Soren.

"It was wandering in the trees on the far side of the island."

Boron turned to Taylor. "Who or what are you and why were you on our island."

"My name is James Taylor, I am a human being, our technical name is Homo Sapian. I am a corporal in the United States Marine corps. As for why i'm here, I'm not sure. I was taking part in an invasion and my boat was destroyed. I was knocked out and woke up here."

"Your a soldier." Asked Dewlap suspiciously. She turned to Boron. "He may be an infiltrator from St Aggies or the Pure Ones."

Boron considered this and turned towards the old screech owl Ezylryb. "What do you make of this Ezylryb?" He asked.

The old screech stopped and thought. He squinted at the human with his good eye. "I don't know, I have never heard, nor read about these United States, however he bears a strange resemblance to Others."

"Others?" Asked Taylor.

Ezylryb explained. "Long before the kingdom of Ga'hoole, perhaps even before the first owls arose in the northern sky's, there was a species of creatures on this planet called Others. From pictures and models I have seen, you bare a strange resemblance to them."

"What should we do with him." Asked Dewlap. "Banish him from the island."

"No!" Said Boron. "We cannot. He has shown no aggression here and must be treated accordingly." He turned to Taylor. "James Taylor. You have our permission to stay here in the tree as a guest. You will be assigned a hollow and a nest." He turned to Soren

"Soren I think, since you captured him, that he should stay with you and the rest of the band. I am sure that Otulissa with have a lot of questions."

"Thank you your majesty." Said Taylor with a curt bow.

"Please follow us." Said Soren. He and three other owls lead him out of the parliament chamber towards the hollows. The other three excused themselves so they could take their training gear back to the armory.

They soon arrived at a fairly large hollow. The four owls took off their battle regalia and turned to face him. "We haven't been properly introduced." Said Soren.

"My name is Soren, Barn Owl, Tyto Alba." Taylor shook his wingtip. Soren was almost his hight with a white face and Black eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you. My name is Gylfie, Elf Owl, Mircathene Whitneyi." He shook her wing. Gylfie came up to his stomach and had a brown face with two small white ear tufts, her eyes were a sparkling yellow.

"I am digger. Burrowing owl, Speotyto Cuniclarius." Said the third owl. The top of his head was level with Taylor's neck. His face was quite similar to Gylfie's except he lacked the ear tufts.

"And I'm Twilight. Great Grey, Strix Nebulosa. Free flyer and all around great owl." The others give him withering looks. He was almost two feet taller than Taylor with a grey face lined with white streaks.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Said Taylor. "My name is James Taylor and i'm a marine.

"Whats a marine?" Asked Twilight.

"Only the meanest, badass soldier that you don't want to meet in the world. Well, my world anyway."

"Your a soldier." Said Twilight almost hopping up and down with excitement. "Have you ever been in a battle."

"Several." Said Taylor.

"What was it like?" Asked Twilight. "I've never been in a full scale battle. Only small skirmishes."

"Your lucky then." Said Taylor shuddering at his memories. "Battles are hell. On one island called Guadalcanal our enemy ran into the jungle and dared us to follow them. We did. The tactic they used against us were terrible. They would hide in small holes and gut us as we walked by, they would hide in trees and shoot at us, hell, they even booby trapped our dead so when we came to investigate. BOOM."

Soren, Gylfie and Digger had wilfed slightly after hearing this, Twilight seemed unaffected. They were no strangers to conflict, Soren having quite recently torn the throat out of an owl called Finny but this was a whole new idea. They had been confident during the skirmishes as they could easily figure out the result, however, on a large battlefield, anything could happen.

"They did all that?" Asked Gylfie tentatively.

"They did that and other horrors that I won't talk about." Said Taylor, glaring at the floor of the hollow.

Soren decided to change the conversation. "Follow me. I'll show you where you will be sleeping."

Taylor nodded. Soren lead him over to a small hole in the floor of the hollow. It was lined with moss and looked reasonably comfortable.

He slid the heavy machine gun off his shoulder and let it fall into the nest. He then slid off his rifle and lay it against the hollow wall.

"What are those sticks of yours?" Asked Twilight.

"These?" Asked Taylor, picking up the rifle. "These are called guns. They spit metal at high speed and can kill just about anything." He pulled the rifles slide and ejected a bullet. "It fires these." He passed the bullet to Twilight and then passed it around the group.

"This can kill?" Asked Soren.

"If they're moving fast enough." Said Taylor, loading the bullet back into the weapon.

At that moment there was a quiet knock from the hollow entrance. Taylor turned and the owls turned their heads to see a Boreal owl at their hollow entrance.

"The parliament wishes to see you all, including the hooman." He said in the melodic voice that most boreal owls possessed.

"Its human actually." Said Taylor.

The five of them proceeded out of the hollow and down towards the parliament chamber.

Meanwhile in another hollow

"Glaux damn it we were so close." Cursed Alex, taking a deep draught from a nutshell cup of bingle juice. Nearby, Aaron poured over the plans they had made for their metal thrower.

"I just don't get it." He grumbled in a voice that had a slight remnant of a Krackish. Alex immediately knew he was mad. "I crafted that tube perfectly."

"We'll get it eventually." Said Aaron. "Why don't you join me for a drink."

Alex sighed and grabbed a cup. "To success." He said, raising his cup.

Aaron raised his own. "Success." They touched the cups together and took a deep draught, unaware of a pair of suspicious, black eyes watching their every move.

* * *

><p>Me- Dun Dun Dun.<p>

Soren- Uh Oh.

Gylfie- I sense trouble.

Me- Obviously. Cya for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Me- I'm back.

Soren- Good.

Twilight- About time.

Gylfie- These things take time you know.

Me- I'd like to make a dedication. This story is dedicated to Tim Vasquez. A former student at my school who lost his battle to cancer a few days ago. Tim, this ones for you mate.

Digger- Beautiful.

Me- Thank you.

Everyone- ON WITH THE SHOW.

* * *

><p>Location: Cape Glaux<p>

The wind howled across the windswept coast of Cape Glaux. Curtains of rain and mist bathed the landscape. In the high branches of a birch tree a barn owl stood inside a small hollow, staring at at the raging sea. As the owl looked up, a flash of gold was revealed. Half the owls face was covered in metal.

It was Kludd. Ever since his escape from the pilgrim Simon, Kludd had been a busy owl. He had located the remaining Pure Ones and had recruited an army of over 1000 strong. Its objective. Invade the island of Hoole and capture the Great Ga'hoole tree. The island would serve as a base when he invaded the neighboring kingdoms.

But in spite of having superior numbers and the element of surprise on his side, Kludd was restless. He paced back and forth across the hollow, occasionally glaring out at the fog and muttering a low curse. His new mate, Nyra, sensed his restlessness.

"Rest easy my love, The time will come soon." She crooned softly.

"How can I rest when within a few days we will be storming the shores of Ga'hoole." Kludd replied.

Nyra raised herself from her nest and slowly walked over to Kludd. She began to run her beak gently through his feathers and eventually his ruffled feathers began to settle.

At that moment there was a gentle knock from outside the hollow. "Enter" Said Nyra without even turning. A bedraggled looking Tyto Alba stepped into the hollow. He shook the water from his feathers and snapped to attention. He raised one wing in a Hitler style salute.

"High Tyto Sir." He said.

"Speak." Said Kludd.

The owl lowered his wing and spoke. "Sir, a report from Guardian." Guardian was the pure one code name for a small group of elite spies that had managed to infiltrate the great tree. They were fed information by a traitor among the Guardians and relayed it back to the Pure Ones.

Kludd turned to face the owl. Reports from Guardian were usually long and uneventful but sometimes they held important information. "What news?" He asked.

"Guardian reports that the Great tree is aware of our presence here on Cape Glaux. Defenses have already begun to be built." Kludd was furious. He began to puff up his plumage. The messenger shuffled from talon to talon.

"Any other news." asked Nyra.

"They also report the development of new weapons by a pair of owls from the tree. A barn owl and a Great grey. The weapon hasn't been perfected yet but its is said to be able to breathe fire and spit metal at long range."

Kludd stopped fuming and looked over at Nyra. "We could use a weapon like that." He said.

"If we could get the far enough away from the tree we could capture them, but I don't think that will be possible." Said Nyra.

"Maybe Guardian could smuggle them out." Said Kludd. Then he and Nyra looked at each other.

"Nightstar." They both said. Nightstar was a member of Guardian who had been sent to the tree some time ago. She was extremely beautiful and good at convincing owls to do things for her.

Kludd turned to the messenger. "Send word to Guardian. Nightstar is to get these two owls and bring them back here. I want them alive, no exceptions."

"Yes Sir." Said the messenger, turning and taking off into the rainy night.

* * *

><p>At the great tree.<p>

Taylor and the band entered the parliament hollow. Only three owls were inside, Boron, Barran and Ezylryb. A large map of the owl kingdoms was hung on the wall behind them.

"You summoned us." Said Soren, taking a position on one of the perches in the room. The other 3 owls did the same while Taylor just sat on one.

"Yes." Said Boron. "We require Taylor's services."

"In what exactly?" Asked Taylor.

Ezylryb spoke. "Over the past few days we have been receiving reports of troop movements all along cape Glaux." He pointed to the map with his mangled talon. "We believe that they are members of an upstart faction called the Pure Ones, and that their objective is to invade our island."

"What does this have to do with me?" Asked Taylor. Ezylryb continued.

"From the reports we have been getting, we has estimated that they have over 1000 owls and outnumber us almost 5 to 1. We need all the soldiers we can get. Will you join us in our fight against this tyranny."

Taylor took time to think. There was no way off the island, and he wasn't doing anything else. "Ok. I'll fight." He said.

Boron smiled slightly (can owls smile? anyway). "You have my thanks, we need all the able bodied owls we can get. For now you should stay with Soren and his friends. They will tell you all you need to know. Now head up to the mess hall, its almost time for Tweener.

"Tweener?" Asked Taylor.

"Our evening meal." Boron explained. Taylor checked his watch and found that it was already approaching six thirty.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Taylor. "Lead the way Soren.

* * *

><p>Me- Short and sweet, next chapter will be longer, That i can promise.<p>

Twilight- It had better be...

Me- Or what?


	4. Chapter 4

Me- Hello everyone. I'm back with another fun filled chapter. I won't fluff about like I normally do before a chapter but here is some credit I forget to give. Thanks to Crazybird101 for suggesting Nightstar to me. It helped me to expand the plot heaps so thanks.

Soren- Also thanks to UnleashDragons and crafty-boy-FTW for encouraging Cynder fan to get back onto this story.

All- On with the show.

* * *

><p>Aaron chugged down his second cup of bingle juice. Already he was starting to feel light headed and the world looked a little fuzzy. Next to him, Alex, took a deep draught from his third cup. Being a great grey he could hold his locker a bit better than Aaron.<p>

The two had been sitting in the dining hollow for a while now, planning their next invention and slowly getting drunk. "So, what do yous think weshould do neksht?" Asked Aaron, his words blurring together slightly.

"Easy there." Said Alex. "Your going to regret all this drinking when night falls tomorrow."

"I already ish drunk." Said Aaron. He noticed a blurry shape near the dining hollow entrance. "Who's zat?" Nightstar had just entered the hollow.

Nightstar peered around carefully, searching for her assigned targets. She spotted the two of them in a corner with several nut cups around them. They had obviously been drinking. "Perfect." She thought, and sauntered over to them. "Hello boys." She said.

Aaron looked up, then back down. Then his eyes widened and he did a double take, all of a sudden he felt very sober. "Nightstar." He said. "What brings you here on this lovely evening."

"I hate to be of any bother." Said Nightstar. "But would either of you big strong owls be interested in joining me in my hollow for a drink. It gets lonely in the upper branches and I hate to drink alone."

Aaron and Alex looked at each other. "Of course." They both said at once.

Nightstar turned and deliberately let her tail feathers brush against Aaron as she headed for the hollow exit. Aaron shuddered and puffed up his feathers slightly as he and Alex followed her into the upper branches of the Great Tree. Minutes later they were at her hollow. Nightstar ushered them inside before drawing a curtain to keep out any prying eyes.

She then placed three nut cups on a small ledge in the hollow wall and filled them with milkbury wine. Aaron and Alex glanced at each other. Both of them hated milkbury wine, but they were in the presence of Nightstar, one of the most beautiful and sought after owls in the great tree. They weren't going to give up an opportunity like this just because they didn't like her taste in beverages.

She passed a cup to each of them then raised her own. "To the great tree." She toasted.

"Here, here." Said Alex and Aaron as they both drained the cups. Nightstar lifted the cup to her beak but did not drink. Aaron finished his wine, and then fell face first on the floor. Alex quickly followed. Nightstar lowered her cup and tossed what was left out the hollow door.

"That was pathetically easy." She muttered. What she had given them was not mikbury wine, but in fact a highly concentrated form of bingle juice. The stuff would knock owls out for several hours, only eagles were unaffected.

She gave a hoot out the hollow entrance and four owls with a vine hammock between each pair flew down. Get these lugs to the mainland. Said Nightstar. "I need to get back to the dining hollow."

The four owls nodded and began to load Alex and Aaron into the hammocks. "Now to find out about our mystery guest." Though Nightstar as she left the hollow.

* * *

><p>Taylor followed Soren and Gylfie into the dining hollow, close behind the were Digger and Twilight. Taylor looked around. The hollow was filled with owls of all species standing around what appeared to be large pinkred snakes.

"Snakes?" He asked.

"Nest maid snakes." Soren corrected. "They clean our hollows and keep the tree in order. They also act as the tables."

"So like servants?" Asked Taylor.

"More like assistants." Said Gylfie.

They all moved over towards a medium sized snake near the far side of the hollow. "Hello Mrs P." Said Digger.

"Good evening Digger, and you two Soren, Gylfie and Twilight. Who is the creature with you. I have never sensed anything like him before."

"Sensed?" Asked Taylor.

"Nest maid snakes are blind." Said Twilight.

"His name is Taylor and he is a Human." Said Soren. "He's going to help us fight the Pure Ones."

"Pleased to meet you Taylor. I am Mrs Plithiver, or Mrs P. Soren's nestmaid."

"Pleasure." Said Taylor. "So whats on the menu tonight."

"Roast bat with cooked mouse and Milkberry jelly for desert." Said Mrs P. "There might be a few sugar gliders in there somewhere but i'm not sure exactly."

Taylor studied the food on Mrs P's back. It smelled good but smell wasn't everything. Everyone else had dug in, taking small pieces of meat and eating them. Taylor picked up a bat wing and looked at it carefully. It looked better than some of the things he had eaten.

He took a bite. It was rather chewy and a bit leathery but it tasted good. He then drew his bayonet and cut a small slice of mouse meat. He found that it tasted like beef. He quickly grabbed a second helping and then a third.

Once all the meat had disappeared the empty platters were replaced with what looked like green jelly. Taylor prodded it gently and watched as it wobbled. Then he noticed a small shape inside it.

"Soren. I think there's something in my jelly." He said.

Soren moved over and peered down. "You got the slug." He said excitedly.

"What does that mean?" Asked Taylor.

"It means a second helping of desert." Said Soren.

"Yum." Said Taylor and took a bite. It tasted like a mix of cream and milk, "delicious."

He ate until all that was left on his platter was the slug. "Are you going to eat that." Asked Soren.

"Insects and bugs are not part of my diet." Said Taylor.

"More for me." Said Soren and then he leant over and ate the slug. He squinted slightly. "That didn't taste quite right." He said. "Good thing it wasn't a bad one. I don't want to be in the infirmary."

At that moment a saw-whet owl flew in through the open hollow entrance and landed by the Ryb table. He leant close to Boron. Spoke a few hushed words and left. Boron called for attention and the room fell silent.

"The Pure Ones have begun to marshal their forces. They will begin their crossing sometime tomorrow night. All owls report to you chaw leaders. You will be given further instructions upon arrival."

The hall emptied quickly as owls rushed off to find their chaw leaders. "What should I do?" Asked Taylor.

"Go see Boron. He'll find something for you to do. I need to find Ezylryb." Said Soren as he disappeared.

Taylor walked over to Boron who was issuing orders to the other Rybs. He waited patiently until he finished then asked. "What can I do?"

"Do you have any ideas for defenses. We need anything we can come up with."

Taylor thought for a minute. "Do you have any mirrors or shiny shields, anything that can reflect light."

"I can get Bubo so shine up some shields." Said Boron. "But why."

"Back at home we had a system of lights that shone up into the sky and revealed targets. If we place a candle in front of a shiny shield we should get a beam of light to shoot up into the sky. We can use them to spot targets flying overhead at night."

"Perfect." Said Boron. "I'll have a few constructed and placed around the tree. When the first enemy wave attacks, we'll light the candles and blind them. From there it should be easy pickings."

"Right." Said Taylor. "What should I do now?"

"Find Ezylryb. I need to call together the rest of the parliament for a war meeting. Meet us at the parliament hollow when you find him." Said Boron. Taylor nodded and walked off.

* * *

><p>Nightstar walked quietly through one of the many tunnels that ran through the Great Tree. "Where is everyone?" She wondered aloud. As she passed the dining hollow she noticed a matron talking to the trees cook. She walked over. "Where is everyone?" She asked.<p>

"Preparing for war." Said the Matron. "The Pure Ones are coming. As for the Rybs, they're having a war council in the parliament hollow."

"A war council." Though Nightstar. "A perfect place to get some info." "Thank you." She said and walked off in the general direction of the parliament chamber.

She carefully peeked around the last corner to the hollow. The boreal owl that usually was on duty there was no where to be seen. She quietly crept into the hollow and looked for somewhere to hide. "Not on ground level." She thought. There was not a hiding place to be found on that level.

Then she looked up. Above her was the chandelier. It was a simple design. Leafy twigs and branches had been intertwined to form a basket and candles sat around the edge. A perfect hiding place. She flew up and nestled into the basket to wait. She didn't wait long.

Claws steps echoed down the corridor and the members of parliament filed in followed by that strange new creature they had found. She settled down to listen.

* * *

><p>Taylor sat quietly and listened to various Rybs talk about strategies. Suddenly he heard a slight rustle and glanced upward. A few leaves fell from the chandelier. He was about to dismiss it as the wind but then remembered that the hollow only had one entrance. He peered carefully and noticed a white feather sticking out over the edge of the chandelier. Then it was pulled back into the center. Someone was up there.<p>

He raised a hand. "Pvt Taylor has the floor." Said Boron. Taylor stood and slowly began edging towards the rope the held up the chandelier. "Rybs of the great tree. It has come to my attention..." With that he grabbed the rope and gave it a yank. The knot holding up the chandelier untied and it came crashing down, and out spilled Nightstar. "That we have a spy in our midst." Taylor finished.

"Seize her!" Yelled Boron. Several Rybs dove forward but Nightstar managed to outmaneuver them and ran out of the hollow. Taylor set of in hot pursuit. He was almost on top of her when she reached an opening and spread her wings. Taylor made a dive and just missed her tail feathers as she flew off.

He punched the ground once then had an idea and ran back into the tree. He dodged and weaved around different owls in the corridors of the tree until he reached Soren's hollow. He grabbed his rifle and checked the breach. It was loaded. He ran to the hollow exit and leant out. Nightstar was fleeing southwest with three guardians on her tail. She was outrunning them because she wasn't wearing armor or battle claws.

Taylor rested the rifle on the edge of the hollow and took careful aim. "C'mon, c'mon." He whispered to himself as Nightstar drifted closer and closer to his crosshair. She finally entered it. "Gotcha." He said, and squeezed the trigger. The bullet flew straight and true, finding its mark in Nightstar's right wing, tearing a hole the size of a 50 cent coin.

Nightstar gave a horrible shriek that was heard all over the tree and plummeted towards the sea, only to be caught by one of her persuers. They began to haul her back to the tree for medical treatment and then questioning.

Taylor walked down to a landing platform and stood next to Boron to watch them bring her in. She had already passed out by the time her couriers landed. The quickly carried her off to the infirmary. Boron looked at Taylor. "Come, we have some interrogation to over see.

Taylor cracked his knuckles. "Yes, yes we do."

* * *

><p>Me- Another chapter comes and goes. See you all next time.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Me- Hey guys and girls, i'm back with another action filled chapter. This should have come out weeks ago and i'm sorry it didn't. First i had writers block, then I had a big fight with some Jerk-offs from the Westboro Baptist Church and that put me in a really foul mood.

Soren- But he's back and promises to update a bit more regularly now.

Me- Yep that about covers it. Also

Warning: This chapter contains a dulled down torture scene, if you are offended by that kind of thing, don't read the first part of the chapter.

Everyone- On with the show!

* * *

><p>Taylor sat outside the infirmary, his helmet pulled low over his eyes. Boron had been in the hollow for some time now, interrogating Nightstar. There was a rustling and the curtain that separated the hollow from the main corridor opened revealing a frustrated looking Boron and two Guardians in full armor.<p>

"Anything?" Asked Taylor.

"No." Said Boron. "I've tried every verbal trick I know, but her beak is sealed."

"Can I have a shot?" Asked Taylor.

"I see no harm in it." Said Boron. "What do you plan on doing."

"Torture." Said Taylor and before Boron could protest he added. "We need this information to rout out any more insurgents the pure ones may have in the tree. She may even know some of the Pure One's battle strategies."

Boron appeared to be about to deny Taylor's request but then nodded slowly. "Your right." He said slowly. "The information could save countless lives. Do what you must, but don't kill her. We could use her as a bargaining chip, or better, bait for a trap."

Taylor nodded. "I need some salt." He said.

Boron nodded and one of his guards flew off. The guard returned with a nut cup of salt. Taylor took the cup and turned to Boron. "Tell everyone to stay out until I return and no matter what you hear, don't come in."

Boron nodded and Taylor stepped into the infirmary. Nightstar lay on a pile of twigs and moss that served as a bed. Her wings were spread open and tied to the edges of the bed and her legs were also tied. She wasn't going anywhere fast. Her head snapped around as he entered.

Taylor searched the hollow for some other implements to assist him. He noticed a fire, burning in a grill on the far side of the hollow. He crossed to and and seized a poker from its stand. He plunged it into the coal bed at the base of the fire and turned back to Nightstar.

"So I hear you won't talk." He said.

"Nothing you can say will make me talk." Said Nightstar confidently.

"Oh I won't be saying much." Said Taylor, walking over to her. "But you will be answering my questions." He reached down and grasped one of her tail feathers then gave it a small tug. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was going to do.

"You can't do this." She said. "The Guardians don't allow it."

Taylor leaned in close to her. "In case you haven't noticed, i'm not a Guardian." He tightened his grip on the feather. "I'm a United States Marine." And with that he twisted his wrist sharply. The feather snapped. Nightstar stifled a cry of pain.

"You can't do this." She said, her voice a few pitches higher than normal. Taylor grabbed another feather and snapped it in a similar manner, this caused Nightstar to cry out in pain.

"Just did." Said Taylor. "You ready to talk yet?"

"Never!" She growled and clacked her beak at him.

"Alright then. Plan B." Taylor moved over to the fire place and pulled out the poker. The end to about a quarter of the way down the tool was glowing red. The tip was white hot. He then walked slowly back to Nightstar and held the poker in front of her. "This is your last chance to talk."

Taylor could see the red hot poker reflecting in her eyes and the fear those eyes held but her beak remained resolutely shut. "So be it." He said. He walked to the end of her bed, knelt down and pressed the hot metal into the soles of both her talons.

Nightstar screamed so loudly and at such a high pitch that several of the glass baubles and whirlygigs hung around the infirmary, shattered. She tried desperately to free herself from her bindings, to no avail. The smell of burning flesh filled the air.

Taylor held the bar against her talons for 10 seconds, then removed it. She gasped and cried as she tried to free herself, anything to get away. But she couldn't. "Are you willing to talk yet?" Asked Taylor.

In spite of the tears flowing down her face and her violent sobbing, she still shook her head. Taylor had to give her credit, here she was, a sobbing wreck and yet she was still defiant, but he could tell she was breaking.

"Then i'm sorry, I didn't want to this, but you leave me no choice." He picked up the cup of salt and walked over to her injured wing. He undid the bandages to reveal the bullet hole in her wing. He took a fist full of salt and slowly began to pour it into the injury. Nightstar struggled and finally screamed "Enough, no more."

Taylor immediately cut the flow of salt. "Will you answer my questions?" He asked.

"Y,y,yes. Just n,n,no more." She stuttered through her tears.

"I want all the names of Pure One operatives in the great tree and I want to know everything you know about the Pure One battle plans. She rattled off a list of about 15 names, broken by intermittent sobbing, and then went into the Pure One battle plans. Their strategy was simple.

A vanguard of 70 to 100 owls would smash through the first Guardian defenses and form a defensive perimeter, a beach head so to speak. A battalion of 400 owls would arrive shortly after and continue the advance to the base of the tree. Finally another battalion, plus any reserves and hireclaws that the Pure Ones could scrounge up would link up with the first two forces for a final push on the tree itself. It was an audacious plan.

"Thank you for your time." Said Taylor. "You know you could have avoided this by talking." The only reply he got was sobbing.

As he exited the hollow, Taylor found that a small crowd had formed. They all edged away from him as he appeared. Boron stepped forward. "What happened?" He asked.

"It wasn't easy but she talked." Said Taylor. "Let it be known that i'm not proud of what I did though."

"What did you do?" Asked Boron as his guards ushered the crowd away.

"Simple, I snapped two of her tail feathers, burned her talons with hot iron and poured salt in an open wound. Elementary punishment compared to some of the stuff i've seen."

Borons beak had dropped open somewhere in the middle of this speech. He suddenly realized how undignified he looked and snapped his beak shut again. "Normally I would have to have you severely punished for this. However, since your not a Guardian, nor an owl for that matter, and the fact I gave you permission, I will not. Where did you learn those techniques?"

"The feather plucking thing I just thought up. The hot iron was a torture technique used by the enemy during our war. They would tie hot iron to our hands and keep them there till the rope burned through. I was never subjected too it but I saw the results often enough. The salt, thats centuries old. I may have actually helped her a bit with that one. Salt will stop infection." Said Taylor.

Boron nodded. "Well, I must inform the council about these events. The others are outside working on defenses for the tree. Go find Ezylryb, I'm sure he'll have something for you to do."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

"This is the most boring job EVER!" Groaned Twilight as he helped intertwine vines in order to form a net.

"I know its boring for a "Great warrior" like yourself Twilight, but we all must do our part." Said Gylfie.

"I know." Said Twilight. "But they could have at least put me in a position where I could use my skills, like hunting or patrols."

"Easy young'un." Ezylryb growled. "You'll get you shot at the enemy."

"Anything I can do?" Asked a voice from behind them. They all turned and saw Taylor.

"Ah Taylor." Said Ezylryb. "Not right now."

Taylor examined the group and noticed a few owls missing. "Where are those other three that were with you when you found me?" He asked. "I haven't seen them since then."

"Well, Martin, the saw-whet, is out scouting to the east. As for the spotted owl, Otulissa, and the short eared owl, Ruby, we haven't seen them either."

There was a screech from above and everyone looked up. Several squadrons of owls were flying in tight formations overhead. "Thats the strix struma strikers." Said Digger. "Great Glaux, look who's flying on the windward flank." It was Otulissa and Ruby.

Ruby they could understand, she was one of the best flyers in the tree, but Otulissa. The scholarly owl flying in an attack brigade. "If they're heading out now, that means the enemy must be making an aggressive move. Get the net in position, all crews to you stations." Ezylryb shouted.

Several owls began to maneuver the net into position. Taylor had an idea and sprinted back towards the tree. "Ok young'uns." Said Ezylryb. "You know the signal, the lights come on and we let them have it." Soren and Gylfie nodded and manned their vine ropes.

The sound of screeching reached their ear slits and the Strix Struma strikers flew back into the tree at top speed. Tailing behind them at a distance was a beat up looking company of Pure One soldiers.

"LOVELY" The code work echoed across the battlefield. The word sounded odd but it was the signal none the less. Six pure white beams of light shot into the sky from different locations around the tree. The Pure Ones screeched in surprise as they were blinded by the sudden flash. Soren and Gylfie hauled on their vines, the net snapped taught and the blinded Pure Ones flew straight into it.

Several Pure Ones gave strangled shrieks and shouts as wings and necks were snapped by the vines. Gylfie was jerked up and down by their struggling but she stoically clung to the rope. The remaining Pure Ones, their eyes now adjusted to the light, saw the net coming and pulled up hard. They flew straight into a barrage of lead.

Taylor had mounted his 50 cal on a tripod made of branches and had opened fire on the squadron. Several owls were literally torn apart by the heavy calibre bullets, some plummeted, burning, from the sky as near misses from tracer rounds set their feathers on fire. The rest flew as fast as the could in the opposite direction.

The first assault had been staved off, they had won.

Ezylryb watched as the first wave flew off as a messenger landed beside him. He whispered something and flew off. Ezylryb turned to Soren and his group. "We're pulling back to the tree. The enemy has decide to launch a sneak attack against our rear and have broken through.

"We're pulling back to consolidate our position and check our situation."

The searchlights suddenly all turned in the direction of the islands north western tip. A squadron of Pure One owls immediately dove into the foliage at that end to avoid the fate of their comrades. By the time Taylor brought his gun to bear, the squadron had vanished. He cursed quietly and unmounted the machine gun from its stand and carried it back into the main hollow.

He was met by Soren and the rest of the band. "What's going on?" He asked.

"The Pure Ones broke through our rear and the islands eastern side has fallen. All units are pulling back to the tree." Said Soren.

"This is no longer a battle. It's a siege."

* * *

><p>Me- Its a bit short but at least its something. Cya next time.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Me- Here it is, chapter 6. For all of you who though I was dead, here I am.

Soren- About time.

Me- Well sorry. I was busy.

Gylfie- Come on guys, we need to get the disclaimer done.

Me- fine, Digger if you will.

Digger- Guardians of Ga'hoole belongs to Katherine Lasky, all other characters belong to their respective owners.

All- ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

><p>Alex opened his eyes with a groan. "Urg, what did I drink." He clenched his beak tightly as a migraine assaulted his head. He suddenly realized that he wasn't in his hollow, or in a tree for that matter. The ground was too hard. He looked around and saw nothing but dark colored sandstone. He was in a cave, that much was obvious. Where? Dead loss.<p>

"So your awake." Said a familiar voice. He looked over and saw Aaron resting on a perch nearby.

"Aaron." He grumbled. "Where are we?"

"To hagsmire if I know." Said Aaron crossly. "I woke up in here and I can't remember anything."

"Oh, i'm sure some time will jog your memory, you'll be staying here for a while anyway."

They both turned towards a darkened corner of the room where a large burrowing owl had materialized, along with two heavily armed guards.

"Who in frinkin' Hagsmire are you?" They both said at the same time.

"I am Tarn, Lieutenant in the Tytonic Union of Pure Ones."

"You ain't no Barn." Said Alex crossly.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Said Tarn smugly.

"Sprink off." Said Aaron.

"I can see your not in a good mood so i'll keep my speech brief. We want the prototype metal thrower, and your going to build one for us."

There was silence for a second, before Alex and Aaron burst out churring. "What is so amusing." Growled Tarn.

"You honestly think we're going to turn over weaponry to a bunch of thugs like yourselves. HA." Said Alex.

"We have ways of making you squawk." Said Tarn menacingly. This was met by another round of laughter.

"Seriously, that is so cliche." Said Aaron after he managed to contain himself.

"So your final answer is no?" Asked Tarn.

"Yeah, now get lost." Said Alex.

Tarn smiled in a menacing way. "I was hoping you would say that." He called shrilly and several more guards entered. "Take them to the moon scalding chamber. Its a full moon tonight. That will loosen their tongues."

"You can't do this to me!" Shouted Aaron, hurling himself at the wall of guards. He was quickly restrained with vines and dragged off.

"Will you come quietly?" Asked Tarn.

"Frink you." Shouted Alex as several guards jumped him.

* * *

><p>Aprox 1 moon cycle later.<p>

Location: Great Tree.

Taylor sighed in boredom as he marked another location on a map of the island. He had been studying the Pure One messenger routes and had already identified their strong points. Trouble was that this information did them little good as they couldn't lash out without risking the tree.

Food supplies were dwindling fast, they were down to water, milkberry tea and some cured meat that had the texture and taste of cardboard. Many owls were so weak from hunger that they could barely fly. Soren sat on the floor of the hollow, idly scratching at the ground. There was no denying it, things were not looking good.

Twilight, one of the few owls that still had any energy left, was watching Soren from a perch. "What are you up to Soren?" He hooted. "Looking for a bug to eat?"

"If we don't break this strangle hold soon we'll all be scratching around for bugs." Said Taylor, glancing out as another Pure One messenger flew into one of their their "secret" strong points. "Now I know how the Brits felt during the U-boat campaign."

"Who are "The Brits." Asked Twilight.

"The Brits, or British, are people who live on an island just off the coast of continental Europe. They were our allies in the war. They were damn good at getting out of prison camps and encirclements. They got 76 men out of one camp by digging a..."

Soren looked up at the same time he did. "We just had the same idea, didn't we Soren." Said Taylor.

"I think we did." Said Soren. "If we were to dig a tunnel we could get behind the enemy and hit them from two directions at once." He looked down at his scratchings and made a few minor adjustments.

Gylfie hopped over. "So we're going to dig our way out."

Then digger said the one word that made it all seem possible. "Octavia."

"Whose Octavia?" Asked Taylor.

"Octavia is a nest maid snake who tends the nests of Ezylryb and Madame Plonk. She and Ezylryb fought for the Keilian league during the war of the Ice Talons. If anyone can get this plan working, it's them." Said Gylfie.

"Lets find one of them then." Said Taylor, jumping up.

* * *

><p>They found Octavia first. She expressed her interest in the project but told them to keep it to themselves until she could find Ezylryb. Minutes later they were all crowded into Soren's hollow and Ezylryb was inspecting the scratchings in the floor.<p>

"It will take a good amount of time." He said in his gravely voice. "Almost a month I think."

"A month." Digger spluttered. "Sir, we have 3 units of burrowing owls we could do it in less than a week."

"As you know, there have been certain, security breaches." Said Ezylryb. "This place is leakier than a rotted out stump. If all three units of Burrowing owls disappeared suddenly, the infiltrator may suspect something. We need to keep this project as quiet as possible. Only 3 burrowing owls will be working on it. You digger, Sylvana and Muriel."

"Not Dewlap?" Asked Soren.

"Not Dewlap." Said Ezylryb. There was a long silence and then Octavia spoke up.

"Lyze."

"Yes my dear." Ezylryb looked over to her.

"Why not let Soren and the others help out as well. They may not be burrowing owls but i'm sure under Digger's guidance they can learn to be fine excavators."

"That is an excellent idea." Said Ezylryb. "But how will I explain Taylor's absence. Someone is bound to notice."

"Tell them I've gone out on long reconnaissance missions." Said Taylor. "I've done it before so they should buy it."

Ezylryb nodded and turned to the band. "So, young'uns. Think you can learn the ways of the burrowers."

"Yes Sir." They all said at once.

Once Ezylryb left Taylor turned to Soren. "Why not Dewlap?" He asked.

Soren looked over to him. "I think that Ezylryb suspects that she is the enemy informant." He said. "Of course, we don't have any proof yet. But she's been acting rather strangely as of late."

Taylor nodded. He walked over to his pack and pulled out his folding shovel. "When do we start.

It was another day before they actually started digging. Octavia and Ezylryb spent that time finding a suitable place for the tunnel to begin and locating an exit point.

It was hard, dirty work and none of them were as robust as they were before the siege but the idea they were digging their way to freedom gave them strength. Octavia assisted them as well, bringing them rations and helping carve out turns in the tunnel.

They worked around the clock for days. Taking turns to sleep and dig, only leaving the tunnel to eat. As they dug, they told stories and sang songs to try and lighten the mood. Taylor's battle stories really drew ear slits. After 10 days they were almost halfway to their object, a large fir tree which had blown over and was rotted almost clear through. It would make a perfect launching point, well behind the enemy lines.

They made real progress over the next few days. Then there was a problem. Octavia slid into the nearly finished tunnel. "Sylvana, we have a small problem." Taylor, who was asleep a little further back down the tunnel, awoke at the sound of problem.

"What kind of problem." He asked.

"Dewlap." Said Octavia. There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone stopped digging. "I'm not sure what its about, but Ezylryb wants to see you in his hollow."

"Tell him i'll be there shortly." Said Sylvana.

"I'll come too." Said Taylor. "This may require some less than delicate handling."

The two of the trudged back up the tunnel after the disappearing snake ready to confront the supposed traitor.

As they entered Ezylryb's hollow they managed to catch the end of a rather long winded explanation in which Dewlap was saying how she felt she was not being given the respect a Ryb deserved.

"Ah Sylvana." Said Ezlyryb as they entered. "And Taylor too."

"And another thing." Continued Dewlap. "I have not seen the human around for the last two weeks, pray tell where he has been."

Taylor spoke up. "I have been on a long reconnaissance mission inspecting enemy strongpoints and troop formations." Dewlap didn't seem to buy it but she kept quiet.

"Remind me to collect your report later Taylor. Anyway, now that your all here. I have a plan to get us out of this siege situation."

Sylvana and Taylor looked up. Ezylryb continued. "See, I am thinking of a tunnel starting at the southern root base of the tree and ending at the point where the sea funnels under the cliffs at the edge of the Island. I located several sea caves there during my geodetic studies of the island. If we can dig our way out we can take the fight to the enemy."

"Would you care to join me in this project, dear." Dewlap turned to Sylvana. Sylvana turned to Ezylryb, who nodded almost imperceptibly, and said.

"Of course, it would be an honor to join you in our valiant struggle against the enemy."

Dewlap seemed slightly taken aback by this responce and turned to Taylor. "What of you Private Taylor?"

"Sorry but no." Said Taylor. "I'm going to have to go out and conduct recon around the area where the tunnel will emerge. We need as much intel as we can get on enemy troop concentrations in that area."

Dewlap sighed and looked back to Ezylryb. "Who thought it would ever come to this?"

"To war?"

* * *

><p>Me- Huzzah, the fun has been doubled.<p>

Soren- What?

Me- Err, never mind. Anyway R&R. Until next time...

TALLY HO.


	7. Authors note

Hey guys, Cynder fan here. Sorry the next chapter is taking so long, my life has gone all screwy and i'm just reorganizing. The next chapter will be up as soon as I finish it, hopefully soon.

Sorry for the delay.

Cynder fan.


End file.
